Comprehensive Pokemon Guide
by FredGeorgeandMaraudersrule
Summary: Join Professor Cypress as he instructs you on all sorts of Pokemon, from the nice ones to the ferocious ones.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, and I never will. If I did, I would not be writing Fanfiction.**

 **Author's Note: This is a Pokémon guide that will give you information about all the Pokémon out there. This does not follow the games – imagine you are a Pokémon trainer who has just received his first Pokémon. This guide will help you. Now on with the story!**

Hey there! If you are reading this guide, it means you are a Pokémon trainer and have received your starter. Congratulations! But all Pokémon are not fuzzy critters. This guide will help you bond with your Pokémon, win battles, and most importantly, keep yourself alive. There are dangerous Pokémon out there, and I hope this guide will help you with them. Keep an eye out for the section labeled 'Warning'. Read that section carefully; it just might save your skin. Now go right ahead and open to the first chapter. We start with – 001 Bulbasaur.

Professor Cypress


	2. 001 Bulbasaur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

 **001-Bulbasaur**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Gender: 87.5% Male, 12.5% Female**

 **Species: Seed Pokémon**

 **Description:** Bulbasaur, one of the three Kanto starters, is one of the rarest Pokémon in the wild. Finding a Charmander in the wild requires luck, and it takes dedication and hours of tracking to find a Squirtle, but finding a Bulbasaur is almost impossible. The reason for this is the flower that grows on Venusaur's back. There is a rumor (a completely false one) that the flower on Venusaur's back can give immortality. No matter how many times that rumor has been scientifically proven to be false, poachers still kill Bulbasaur and its evolutionary line for that very reason. It is a shame that a kind species like Bulbasaur can be hunted to extinction because of an old fairy tale among humans. And we wonder why some Pokémon distrust humans…

 **How to Catch:** As previously mentioned, Bulbasaur and its line are one of the rarest Pokémon there are. Picking Bulbasaur as your starter would be the best way to obtain it. Failing that, it is very difficult to obtain one. There is rumored to be a hidden colony in Leaf Forest, but no one has ever proved it. You could set up camp there and search for Bulbasaur, but it would most probably be in vain. Seriously, if you want Bulbasaur so bad, why didn't you pick it as your starter?

 **Personality:** Bulbasaur are friendly Pokémon, perfect for shy or timid trainers. It does not take a lot to make Bulbasaur trust you, which is why poachers have such an easy time with it. Bulbasaur can be gullible and easily influenced by other more devious species. It is not wise to leave Bulbasaur alone with species such as Murkrow or Scrafty, as it can be led down the wrong path.

 **How to Bond:** As with other starters, Bulbasaur is very trusting with humans. It is easy to bond with Bulbasaur and it will be a faithful companion to you. An easy way to bond with Bulbasaur is to give it as much time outside its Pokeball as possible. Bulbasaur loves being outside, be it sun or rain. Bulbasaur's bulb grows with experience and happiness. One sign of a sad or abused Bulbasaur is a small bulb. A Bulbasaur that has been mistreated finds it very difficult to trust a human again.

 **Lifespan:** Most fully evolved starters have approximately the same lifespan as a human, as they are supposed to be our lifelong companions. However, a non-evolved Bulbasaur will rarely live over 20 years.

 **Diet:** Due to the bulb on its back, a Bulbasaur can survive through photosynthesis. However, your Bulbasaur will appreciate it if you occasionally give it treats or berries.

 **With Other Pokémon:** Bulbasaur is a kind Pokémon that has no problem with other Pokémon on your team. It interacts well with younger Pokémon, and even older, more serious Pokémon like Alakazam do not mind Bulbasaur, as Bulbasaur is remarkably well behaved for such a young Pokemon.

 **Battles:** Bulbasaur has four Weaknesses: Ice, Psychic, Fire, and Flying. Fire and Flying are rather common types, so be sure to keep Bulbasaur away from them. Bulbasaur has a good amount of HP, and can take more hits than the other two Kanto starters. Sludge Bomb is a good Poison type move that can be taught to Bulbasaur via TM. Two other moves taught by TM are Sunny Day and Solar Beam, which work well together. Leech Seed and Poison Powder are good Special Moves. Bulbasaur can work well in a cave, as it is effective against both Rock and Ground type Pokemon. However, remember that being in a cave reduces the power of Solar Beam.

 **Warning:** None at all. Bulbasaur is a wonderful Pokémon to have, and it will get along with your other Pokémon. A great Pokémon to have as your starter.

 **Author's Note: Well, there you go. The first chapter by Professor Cypress. Please review. Next up – 002 Ivysaur.**


	3. 002 Ivysaur

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Pokémon**

 **002-Ivysaur**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Gender: 87.5% Male, 12.5% Female**

 **Species: Seed Pokémon**

 **Description:** So you've evolved your Bulbasaur. Well done. Evolving your starter is not necessarily hard, but it does show that you've formed a bond of trust between you and your starter. Abused or sad starters will never evolve. With evolution, the bulb on Ivysaur's back becomes bigger, and is now pink instead of green. Two leaves grow below the bulb. It grows a foot and doubles in weight, so its legs are thicker to support the extra weight. Ivysaur's top teeth grow into fangs, and with evolution it gains a new love for battling. Ivysaur is still a gentle, kind Pokémon, but you will notice that it becomes more aggressive when you battle. However, outside of battle, you will find it often lies down in the sun instead of being more active. The reason for this is simple: as it lies in the sunlight, its bulb grows bigger. If the bulb starts swelling and emitting a pleasant smell, it is a sign that Ivysaur will soon evolve into Venusaur.

 **How to Catch:** Ivysaur is a very rare Pokémon. You will not find it in the wild, unless you are extremely lucky. Seriously, we've gone through this before. You want Bulbasaur, or Ivysaur, or Venusaur, then pick Bulbasaur as your starter. You won't get it any other way.

 **Personality:** Even after evolution, your Ivysaur will retain its kind, helpful nature. Unless you're battling with it. Ivysaur becomes extremely aggressive in battle, and it does not always know its limits. It's up to you to rein it back and return it when necessary. Ivysaur will go up against a Charizard if it's allowed; it's up to you to restrain it. Ivysaur becomes a bit lazier outside of battle, to gather energy for evolution. Ivysaur is the middle evolution. This is so because Bulbasaur is not strong enough to evolve directly into Venusaur. Ivysaur, though, is, and therefore Bulbasaur must evolve into Ivysaur first. Like many Pokémon in their middle evolution, Ivysaur is mostly concerned about finally evolving into its final state, Venusaur.

 **How to Bond:** If you have an Ivysaur, it is most probably your starter. Therefore, you will have no problem bonding with it. Like most starters, Ivysaur will put in effort to bond with you, not the other way around. As with Bulbasaur, give Ivysaur as much time as possible outside of its Pokeball. The only difference is that Ivysaur will be lazing around, not playing like it did when it was a Bulbasaur.

 **Lifespan:** Again, all fully evolved starters will live as long as you. But since Ivysaur isn't fully evolved, it won't live over 25 years. Since Ivysaur spends a lot of its time preparing for evolution, 25 years is plenty of time for it to evolve.

 **Diet:** As with Bulbasaur, Ivysaur can sustain itself with the bulb on its back. However, it prefers berries and treats. Since (most of the time) it's too lazy to get them itself, it would greatly appreciate it if you bought it some.

 **With Other Pokemon:** Just like Bulbasaur, other Pokémon get along well with Ivysaur, as Ivysaur is very relaxed out of battle and rarely gets into fights. You may find your Ivysaur playing peacemaker between two of your, ah, more violent Pokémon.

 **Battles:** Ivysaur has the same strengths and weaknesses as Bulbasaur. The one problem, though, is that it is a lot more aggressive. This means that it is up to you to return Ivysaur when you don't think it can handle the battle. Fire, flying, ice, and psychic types all have the advantage over Ivysaur. After evolution, Ivysaur can now learn Solar Beam naturally, meaning you don't need to buy a TM for it.

 **Warning:** Yup, still none at all. Ivysaur's a great Pokémon to have. It is a very kind Pokémon, and one that can get along with almost all other Pokémon.

 **Author's Note: Chapter 2 is now up. Please review. Next up, the fully evolved version of Bulbasaur – 003 Venusaur.**


	4. 003 Venusaur

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Pokémon.**

 **003-Venusaur**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Gender: 87.5% Male, 12.5% Female**

 **Species: Seed Pokémon**

 **Description:** If you have a Venusaur, well done indeed. Venusaur is the final evolution of Bulbasaur, and getting it to evolve requires a large amount of trust. You have shown that you are a capable Pokémon trainer. With evolution, Venusaur changes dramatically. It swells to 220 lbs, (100 kg) and now stands at an imposing 6 feet. Its bulb has finally sprouted into an impressive flower, while the leaves on Ivysaur's back have now spread to cover its entire body and forehead. It also has scale like bumps around its body. With evolution, it is now more active than it was when it was Ivysaur. It also enjoys battling with its newfound power. Watch Venusaur carefully during its first few battles as a Venusaur, and make sure its new power doesn't go to its head.

 **How to Catch:** Seriously, do I need to keep repeating myself? Venusaur and its line are hunted by poachers. There are very few left in the wild. If you want one, choose Bulbasaur as your starter. Simple.

 **Personality:** As like most starters, Venusaur has a warm personality. Which is good, as it is supposed to be your lifetime companion. You will, however, find that Venusaur becomes a little more overconfident one it evolves. This is natural, as it doubles in height and has its weight increase almost 8 times. Just make sure that it doesn't become too cocky. You know what they say: the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

 **How to Bond:** Again, if you have a Venusaur, it was most probably your starter. Since it was your starter, you will have no problems bonding with it. Like all starters, Venusaur is extremely loyal, and will bond with you instead of the other way around. Allow Venusaur as much time out of its Pokeball as possible.

 **Lifespan:** Since Venusaur is now a fully evolved starter, it will live as long as you. It will be your faithful lifelong companion.

 **Diet:** Due to the large flower on Venusaur's back, it can easily provide for itself. However, like its pre-evolutions, it still loves treats and berries. Watch out though: Venusaur is much bigger than Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, and that means a whole lot more treats. Make sure your Venusaur doesn't bankrupt you.

 **With Other Pokémon:** Since Venusaur is now much bigger and stronger, it will garner much more respect from the rest of your Pokémon. Your Pokémon will now be much more willing to listen to it. Venusaur may also take on a motherly role to some of your younger Pokémon.

 **Battles:** Venusaur has the same typing as Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, and therefore the same weaknesses. However, Venusaur has a few advantages over both. Firstly, Venusaur is much bigger and therefore stronger. Secondly, after the initial adrenaline rush of evolution runs out, Venusaur has a much calmer head than Ivysaur. This means that Venusaur will examine its opponents and search for weaknesses rather than blindly rush into battle, which will help a lot when facing stronger trainers.

 **Warning:** No warning. Seriously, no warnings. It's your starter; do you think it gets a warning? Venusaur's an awesome Pokémon and a great starter. Wonderful addition to any team.

 **Author's Note:** **Well, there we go. The end of Bulbasaur's line. I sort of ran out of things to say there. The starter's evolutionary line don't have that many unique things. I can't wait until I get to some of the interesting Pokémon, like Nidoking and Electrode.**

 **AmethystViola: Glad you like the series. Eevee is a fun Pokémon to write about: I have so many theories in my head about why it has so many different forms.**

 **Next up – 004 Charmander**


	5. 004 Charmander

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Pokémon.**

 **004-Charmander**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Gender: 87.5% Male, 12.5% Female**

 **Species: Lizard Pokémon**

 **Description:** Ah, Charmander. One of the most beloved Pokémon of any Kanto youngster. It is widespread knowledge that Pokémon master Red used a Charizard, and so does Lance, Joint Champion of Kanto and Johto. Subsequently, Charmander and its evolutionary line are one of the most popular starters in all of the Pokémon world. Professor Oak often has to arrange for two or even three Charmanders to be available; for almost every young Pokémon trainer wants a Charmander. One must wonder how differently things would have gone if Professor Oak had an extra Charmander when one Ash Ketchum received his starter. Charmander is quite correctly called the lizard Pokémon, as it looks like a bipedal lizard with a flame on its tail. The flame on its tail represents its life force; it dies when the flame goes out. No need to worry though, a bit of water will not put out the flames.

 **How to Catch:** Charmanders, like other starters, are rare Pokémon, if not as rare as Bulbasaur. Even though they are hard to find, it is said that large groups of them gather near volcanoes and other similarly hot places. Or, you could simply pick it as your starter, if you live in Kanto.

 **Personality:** Charmander has a boisterous personality, as befits a fire starter. Charmander is much less arrogant than Charmeleon and Charizard, but will still not obey a timid trainer. This is why timid trainers are advised to pick Bulbasaur or Squirtle, as they will not be able to handle a Charmander. Not winning the respect of your Charmander can be dangerous, if your Charmander decides to abandon you, especially if you have no other Pokémon. Remember, Charmanders are still great Pokémon, but they need a strong, confident trainer to work with.

 **How to Bond:** A great way to bond with your Charmander would be to win Pokémon battles. This is especially true for Charmander's evolved forms Charmeleon and Charizard. Winning Pokémon battles is a great way to show that you are a strong trainer who can help Charmander reach its true potential. This will get your Charmander to respect you much more, as every Charmander dreams of being a mighty Charizard, rivaled only by Dragonite for possession of Kanto's skies.

 **Lifespan:** Unlike most other starters, Charizard can live longer than the average lifespan of a human. The maximum lifespan for a Charizard is 200 years, but they rarely live over 150. Their long lifespan and their remarkable similarity to dragon types is thought to be related, but it has never been proved. Either way, your Charizard will easily outlive you. However, for a first evolution fire starter like Charmander, it will not live over 15 years. This may seem short, but first evolution fire starters use up a lot of energy to feed their flame.

 **Diet:** Charmander needs a good amount of food to keep up its flames. Most foods are OK for Charmander, but don't give it anything too spicy too often. Charmander loves spicy foods, and it is OK to give it some as a treat, but they should not be incorporated into Charmander's normal diet. Charmander also loves Cheri Berries, and can be given them as a treats.

 **With Other Pokémon:** Charmander generally has a good relationship with other Pokémon. However, some more serious Pokémon, such as Alakazam or Machamp, may get annoyed at Charmander's boisterous play. They will not get angry at Charmander, as they realize that he is still a young Pokémon, but annoyed yells may be common. Most younger Pokémon have no problem with Charmander, however, as they find Charmander a fun playmate. 

**Battles:** Charmander is weak to Ground, Rock, and Water types. This makes it a horrible Pokémon to use against Gym Leader Brock, as Charmander is Doubly Weak to both Onix and Geodude. Please note that it is not impossible to win with Charmander, it is just harder to win with it than Bulbasaur or Squirtle. Charmander has the highest attack and speed of all the starters. A good strategy using Charmander involves using Charmander's speed to get in close, and its attack to pound down a few strong attacks in quick succession. Against weaker Pokémon, this can get Charmander the win without even taking the hit.

 **Warning:** Charmander will not get along well with weak or timid trainers. If you are shy or introverted, you should not pick Charmander. The last thing you want is to be alone in the world without a single Pokémon. However, this only happens in extremely rare cases. For strong, boisterous trainers, Charmander is a great starter to pick. Its combination of speed and power ensures that many weak Pokémon go down with no resistance. A worthy fire starter, to be sure.

 **Author's Note:** **And there it is, Charmander's chapter. Easily the longest I have written so far. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

 **AmethystViola: Thanks for bringing up that point. In this story, the natural lifespan of most starters is around 70 years, the normal lifespan for a human. However, many starters will give up on life if their trainer dies young, unless they have other duties. Remember, starters are supposed to be the trainer's lifelong companion.**

 **Next up – 005 Charmeleon.**


End file.
